


Enduring Pleasure

by Silex



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breeding, Drugged Sex, F/M, For Science!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex
Summary: At the mercy of Carla Radames Jake finds himself, along with Sherry, a very much unwilling part of one of her experiments.At least he's unwilling, Sherry though...There are times when he wonders.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Enduring Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).

> Who would have thought that writing for a non-con pron flash exchange would be so inspiring?

Sherry let out a choked sob and threw herself at the cell door.

She’d been screaming and fighting the three J’avo that had shoved her through the door, and strapped down to a table in the middle of the room all Jake had been able to do was watch.

If he hadn’t known better he would have thought that she was trying to get out, and arguably she was, but that was only because she was too wound up to have noticed him yet. This wasn’t the first time he’d been through this routine in some form or another, part of some insane experiment set up by that crazy bitch Ada.

At the beginning she’d gloatingly tried to explain, something about the unique genetic traits he’d inherited from his father combined with Sherry’s not-so-latent G-virus infection having the potential to create an interesting hybrid.

He hadn’t understood at first, not even when a bunch of J’avo had dragged her into the cell he’d been kept in at the time.

Jake had, without hesitation, run to her. After weeks in isolation broken up only by the J’avo that were supposed to bring him meals and Ada stopping by to gloat, seeing that Sherry was alright had been a relief. He’d started to talk to her, maybe try to plan an escape, but she’d been in a daze. A thin line of blood smeared down one of her arms gave him reason to believe that she’d been drugged and he’d sat down on the floor with her to try and wait it out.

Eventually she started to come to, mostly. She’d been shaking like a leaf, rocking back and forth, muttering under her breath. He’d put an arm around her with the intent to give some meaningless reassurances.

That had been a mistake.

She’d shoved him away, screaming something about not wanting to and then attacked him, or at least that was what he’d assumed at the time.

He’d pushed her away and she tackled him, knocking him to the floor and bouncing his head against it.

Not knowing what was wrong he’d assumed that she was panicking, that maybe Ada or the J’avo had done something to her, and tried to hold her back. He was right that something had been done to her, but at the time he didn’t understand that what he was doing was only making things worse.

Little thing that she was, Sherry could still put up one hell of a fight and when she kept going, scratching and clawing at him, crying the whole time, he’d been hard pressed to defend himself.

Towards the end, right before the J’avo came back and pulled them apart, throwing him against the wall so hard that he grayed out for a second, he might have gotten a little rougher in his efforts. He’d seen what she could handle, knew that she was tougher than she looked and there was only so long he could put up with her attacking him.

Afterwards he’d felt like an asshole and when, some unknown length of time later, Sherry was again dragged into his cell he’d tried to apologize before realizing that she was still drugged and too out of it.

He’d kept his distance, talking to her softly, trying to reassure and hoping that things would go differently.

They didn’t and as soon as Sherry started to recover from the daze she was in she lunged at him.

He ended up holding her pinned to the floor as she writhed beneath him until the J’avo came back and kicked them apart, at which point Sherry turned on them.

It took time for Ada to figure out the right way of doing things, waiting for Sherry to get worked up into a frenzy before putting her into the same cell as him.

That time at least Sherry’s intent had been clear, her throwing herself at him begging him for help.

Begging for him to fuck her.

By that point he knew that it was whatever drugs that Ada was giving her and he tried to reason with her, that she didn’t actually want what she was asking for.

So she attacked him.

It took a few more tries before Ada figured out the trick of keeping him strapped naked to an examination table so he couldn’t resist to spite her.

And because fucking a drugged up girl, even if she was desperate and begging for it was a line that he couldn’t cross, tempting as it was. Or at least it had been at first.

“Easy supergirl,” Jake tried to keep calm when Sherry finally turned away from the door to look at him, “You don’t really want to do this.”

And maybe she didn’t. He’d certainly believed it at first, but now he wondered. The way she was looking at him, it couldn’t just be the drugs. He’d liked to have claimed it was because he was just that damned irresistible, except that joke wasn’t really funny, not when Sherry was looking at him glassy-eyed, one hand between her legs working frantically.

“I’m sorry Jake,” she said, not sounding sorry at all, just breathless and desperate, “I need it.”

She stumbled over to him and climbed onto the table, laying against him, fingers of her free hand brushing against his face while she continued to work between her legs with the other.

Squirming she tried to catch her breath.

It any other situation it probably would have been hot and maybe it still was, a little, but the novelty had worn off quickly.

“You can fight it,” he urged, hoping that this time things would go differently.

She nodded, sat up a little straighter and looked at him. For a moment her eyes seemed to clear.

“You’re stronger than this,” he continued, hoping that this time he might actually get through to her.

Sherry bit her lip, looking absolutely pathetic and in that moment he felt sorry for her, trapped just like him, drugged and out of control.

“Come on.”

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, “It hurts Jake, it hurts to bad I can’t…”

She started rocking back and forth, grinding in just the right rhythm that it couldn’t possibly be unintentional.

“I know you can do it,” he had to keep trying, ignore the fact that he had a cute, desperately horny blond wanting to ride him. Because if he responded…

“I’ll try,” she said, slowing but not stopping.

Still, it was something, conversation was more than she could normally manage.

She was getting better at fighting the drugs.

Or maybe Ada had adjusted the dose.

“Just listen to me, keep it together, get me free and we can figure something out.”

Her eyes narrowed, but not with suspicion. She let out a whimper and shifted her weight, the whimper deepening into a moan.

That was fine, she could try and handle things herself.

“It hurts so bad,” she whined, “Please Jake, help me.”

“I want to Sherry, get me free and we can –”

“You can’t,” she howled, clamping the hand that had been between her legs over his mouth, hard, “Just let me…”

The way she was moving, it stood reason that her efforts would pay off and when they did she smiled, a dazed and frantic smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

She rode him with her eyes closed, her expression pained. It always hurt her when she first managed to get him inside her. Once or twice he’d tried suggesting ways to make things easier and been ignored. As soon as he was inside her nothing else mattered to Sherry.

The drugs, the virus she was infected with, he didn’t know and didn’t want to think too much about it.

Sherry didn’t enjoy it, he believed her when she said that, but the way she was acting right now…

The reason she didn’t enjoy it was because he was never able to satisfy her.

Again he didn’t know if it was the drugs or the virus.

“Do something Jake!” She begged, rocking harder.

He didn’t have a choice there, he knew from painful experience that if he didn’t try to help her along she’d get violent and hurt either herself or him, most likely him given that he was completely at her mercy.

Fortunately what she wanted was easy enough to manage.

He started to thrust as best as his restraints allowed him, it wasn’t much, but it was enough.

She took her hand off his mouth to dig her nails into his shoulder, bracing herself.

It didn’t matter if he was rough, she even seemed to prefer it that way.

She cried out and screamed no matter what he did, begging for more or for forgiveness, but he knew better than to try and talk to her once they got started. If he did it only made things worse.

There was no way for him to tell what felt good for her, she took care of that on her own, if any of it felt good.

He faltered, just for a moment when she shifted her weight and moved to an angle that was uncomfortable for him.

“Don’t stop!” She snarled, digging her nails in deeper.

Trying to reassure her that wasn’t going to was always a mistake, upsetting her, which would only make her efforts more frantic.

He thrust harder, not caring if he hurt her, because once she got going like this she didn’t seem to care what he did as long as he kept going.

He had to be careful though, finishing first was a mistake, not that he’d ever managed to satisfy her. It was an exercise in endurance, or maybe futility.

“Harder,” she snarled, eyes suddenly open and wild.

The sweet, innocent girl was gone, replaced by something else entirely.

“I can’t,” he snapped.

Her response was to scream and claw at his restraints. If she’d been in her right mind she might have been able to free him, but in the state she was in she was only able to focus on one thing.

“I’m close Jake, I’m so close it hurts,” she whined.

She wasn’t though, this had happened before and if he slowed down or showed the slightest sign of hesitation her reaction wouldn’t be pretty.

Ada had needed to call the J’avo in to pull her away the last time that it had happened.

“A little more, just a little more,” she begged, pressing harder against him, making things more difficult for him, even as she squirmed, trying to find release.

He continued to thrust.

As long as he did that much she would do most of the rest of the work and wear herself out, which was what he was depending on. It had happened before so there was always the hope that it might this time as well.

Then she managed to find the perfect position, just the right angle and she held it, bouncing up and down on his cock.

He tried to hold back, but Sherry was desperate and wasn’t about to relent. It was as though she could sense that he was dangerously close to coming and couldn’t wait.

She wiggled and moved just right, alternating between laughing and sobbing.

“Please Jake, please, please.”

She wrapped her arms around him and cried out.

He tried to slow down, to keep going just a little longer, but Sherry responded by redoubling her efforts.

Unable to help himself, he came.

Sherry must have felt it because she let out a howl of rage and kept going.

“Not now,” she whimpered, “Please don’t stop.”

“Sherry, I…” he winced and tried to pull away.

There was no point. They’d had this exact conversation before.

She kept trying until the J’avo returned and pulled the exhausted, but still trying Sherry off of him. They half carried, half dragged her back to wherever she was kept between these sessions.

Not long afterwards Ada came into the room.

“She really worked you over,” she smiled down at him, “But you held up well enough. And who knows, maybe this time it will take.”

Then she laughed, as though it were all some hilarious joke.

He tried to tune her out as she kept up a running commentary as she examined him for injuries. Apparently he’d managed to split his lip this time, though until she’d mentioned it he hadn’t even noticed the taste of blood, and Sherry had clawed him up pretty badly.

Then she started cleaning him, with mocking care and infuriating thoroughness.

Her running commentary on it all faded into so much background noise as he tried to plan a way for things to be different next time.

Ada said she was doing it for the sake of science, but Jake suspected otherwise, setting things up the way she did, talking to him about little things she’d noticed over the security feed and then coming in, breathless to examine him.

She just liked to watch.


End file.
